Frost Giant War
A conflict between Riocht Mac Tire and the Frost Giants of The Shrouded Mountain. Timeline 22 March 615 Reports from the Barbarian Host: The siege of The Frozen Steading continues. Multiple attacks and forays have been attempted by the Frost Giants and their Ice and Air Elemental servants, some with greater success than others. At the end of the week, the fortress is still encompassed by the forces and encampment of Riocht Mac Tire. Heavy bombardment by the Dwarven Siegecrafters Union continues mercilessly. It is believed that a very dirty and vicious campaign is being waged under the earthen crust as the Barbarian forces and their Earth Elemental allies are meeting heavy resistance from the Mercenary Ice Kobolds (The Shattered Claws) and their Elemental Masters hired/summoned by Lord Frezzik under The Shrouded Mountain. Tunneling and counter-tunneling seems to be frequent and deadly. 14 March 615 Reports from the Barbarian Host: The forces of Riocht Mac Tire, personally lead by Jarl Vandal himself, have begun to lay siege to the Frozen Steading of Lord Frezzik the Overbearing. Siege equipment has been brought into the fray - which is being manned by Dwarven guildsmen. It is apparent that the grain shipments from Riocht Mac Tire may have been used to procure the services of the Dwarven Siegecrafters Union… It is doubtful that the Frost Giants would have foreseen this coming – that two of their ancient enemies (the Rockshield Biata and the Ironholme Dwarves) would unite with the military force of the Barbarians to bring the Frost Giants to this state. 24 February 615 Reports from the Barbarian Host: With a series of minor skirmishes and one sizable battle (The Clash at The Lonely Boulder) that were decidedly one-sided in favor of the forces of Riocht Mac Tire, the Lord of the Frost Giants, Lord Frezzik the Overbearing, sued Jarl Vandal the Wolfslord and the Kingdom of Riocht Mac Tire for peace. Jarl Vandal, as is his nature, agreed to meet with Lord Frezzik. As the meeting began, members of Lord Frezzik's retinue summoned forth powerful Elemental Allies in an attempt to catch the Barbarian Lord unaware. Jarl Vandal was able to fight his way free of the ambush and summon his personal guard, The Black Wolves, to him. Lord Frezzik fled from the battlefield as the Barbarian host and their allies fought valiantly against their assailants. It appears that there will be no peaceful resolution for this conflict - save by the sword. 11 February 615: Reports from the Barbarian Host: Jarl Vandal and the forces of Riocht Mac Tire have encountered light resistance as they push towards the stronghold of The Shrouded Mountain. The weather, unseasonably mild for this time of year, is allowing for a brisk pace to be kept. The siege machinery that is being transported with the horde is not hampering the host, and the Biata scouts have proven invaluable to the progress of the march. 23 January 615: Rumors abound that the Barbarian Host is under the direct command of Jarl Vandal himself, and that an attack on the Frost Giants of The Shrouded Mountain is eminent. Raids by the Frost Giants and their Elemental allies have increased on the northern border of the Barbarian Kingdom over the last few months. Many onlookers have spied the Biata clans of the Rockshield Mountains marching with the armies of Riocht Mac Tire acting as scouts and rangers for the large force.